echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Split Destiny (dual class quest)
With the Goddess of Destruction expansion the ability to dual class one of your characters. In other words, you can choose any two classes to act as your main class. (confirmation/rewrite needed) One key thing listed is the quest needed to make your Subclass a Dual class . You MUST be awakened on your main class and your subclass MUST be level 80, you pick up the one time quest''' '''Split Destiny from Hadel at the Ruins of Ye Sagira (same place you awakened .) (Edit: Story progression and screen shots will be added later.) The tutorial guide will pop up and allow you to pick up the quest the moment you are eligible. I suggest gaining a few extra % before taking on the quest just a safety precaution. A question mark shows at login anyway and when you are ready you can click on it and choose a free port to the NPC. If you have dimensional diamonds , it would be a good idea to purchase 2-3 SOE 's to Talking Island since you have to return to Hadel a few times. When you get to the Ruins , talk to Hadel , she asks you if you know about the power of Ascension . She tells you Awakening is merely unlocking the power hidden within the body but Ascension taps into the true power of the Giants and pushes your body past it's limits. Tell her you want to increase your power. Hadel asks you to retrieve the physical remains of Hermuncus so that they may resurrect him and in turn they will help you with Ascension . The first of the remains is his hand. The quest has you react in disbelief. She tells you that when Einhasad chopped off his hand, it fell into Aden and pretified, perserving itself until it could rejoin his body. She sends you to hunt Corrupted Guards , Corrupted Knights , Resurrected Knights , and Vampire Warriors in the Forest of the Dead . When you port to the Forest , I suggest going to the hill behind the NPC near the port spot (regular port not noble port). The mobs there are easy and a fast kill. Also I went there during prime time and there were only a few newbies hunting. Not many crowds at all. You will get 10 pieces of the hand. Return to Hadel . She will be mortified that the hand is in pieces but accepts the remains (and even blames you for their condition). Next she sends you to look for Hermuncus ' Foot. She tells you it is probably in the Isle of Prayer and tells you to hunt Island Guardians , White Sand Mirages , Muddy Coral , and Kleopora . Again you recieve 10 pieces. Return to Hadel , she yells at you again for bringing them in pieces. She admitts she doesn't have the skills to put the apendages back together so she gives you back the hand pieces and sends you to Maestro Ishuma . As you should know by now Maestro Ishuma is at the Gludio Airship Field . You can get there by talking to the Gludio or Talking Island gatekeepers. Talk to him and show him the remains. He tries to charge you as all dwarves do, but you remind him of a favor Hadel did for him so he takes the remains. Talk to him again and he gives you not just 1 hand and foot but BOTH hands and feet. Return to Hadel and show her the hands and feet. She is impressed, and reminds you that you must be on the subclass that you want to receive the Power of Ascension . You tell her you are ready and she offers you a choice of any 1 color of level 15 Soul Crystal . As soon as you chose, you gain: 7,347,330 XP 2,886,300 SP 1 Unidentified Twilight Necklace ''' '''1 Stage 15 Soul Crystal of your choice (This guide is courtesy of Emirra ) Category:Quests Category:Lore